User blog:Vietphro/Libra, the High Priestess
Libra, the High Priestess is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities | }} Libra fires an enchanted chain in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal damage and link all enemy champions in a 600 radius for 6. |description2 = All linked champions take 25% of the damage Libra's other basic spells do to any one of them. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 1000 |cost = 90 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Libra lobs a ball of holy fire at a target location, dealing damage and slowing them by 15% for 3 seconds. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 900 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 4 |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Libra gains bonus movement speed when she hits an enemy champion with Absolution. |description2 = Libra surrounds herself in holy light, cleansing all slows. After 3 seconds or whenever Libra recasts the ability, the light erupts around her, dealing damage to all enemies hit in 275 radius. This ability's passive is lost on cooldown. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 16 |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Libra roots herself in place before releasing a torrent of energy in a 50° cone. The torrent deals damage and widens in 0.25 second intervals to a maximum of a 70° cone. |description2 = |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 900 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Lore |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Demacia |residence = The Golden Citadel, Demacia |occupation = Priestess |faction = Demacia |allies = Jarvan IV, Leona |friends = |rivals = Elise, Shyvana |related=}} In her golden temple that towers above the rest of Demacia, Libra preaches to the rich and influential, telling them the powers of the Master, the omnipotent being that Libra promises will help them rise to greatness. According to her, the Master has chosen her to spread his message and his radiant touch. Libra is fervent and frenzied in her adoration of the Master, and those who defy him risk drawing her fury. Vietphro LibraPortrait1.png|Libra Quotes On Selection *''"I fight in the name of the Master."'' On Starting a Game on Summoner's Rift *''"His presence touches all."'' *''"They will embrace him, or they will fall."'' On Starting a Game on Twisted Treeline *''"The realm of a false god."'' *''"Something is twisted here."'' Moving *''"In his name."'' *''"Strip them of their graces."'' *''"He calls to me."'' *''"Watch them burn in holy fire."'' *''"His power flows through me."'' *''"We are nothing before his greatness."'' *''"His touch is my touch."'' Attacking *''"Allow yourself to be taken!"'' *''"You dance a dangerous dance."'' *''"It is never too late."'' *''"They are unworthy of his greatness."'' *''"Chain them to their immorals."'' *''"They will be punished."'' *''"Die, sinner!"'' *''"Tip the scales!"'' Taunts *''"You will die pleading my mercy."'' *''"You are writhing in the filth of your own corruption."'' *''"The Master forgives... but I am just his servant."'' Taunting a *''"Born out of sin, Shyvana!"'' *''"An unholy fusion, man and dragon."'' Taunting an *''"False gods offer no salvation."'' Jokes *''"For the night is dark and full of terrors. His radiance shall light the way."'' *''"You should never hit a lady. Your mother should've taught you that."'' Casting Eye of the Master *''"Gaze!"'' *''"Behold!"'' *''"Tremble!"'' *''"Cower!"'' Loading Screen Monologue "He watches. He sits atop his golden throne and gazes down at humanity. Does he view us with contempt, or pride? With horror, or joy? Do we satisfy him? Are we acting to his liking? He does not convey much to me, but he has promised me ascension, a chance to transcend past the mortal plane. I am his servant and I will bring justice in his name. Sinners will burn in holy fire. They will '''all' burn in holy fire."'' Strategy * Libra thrives in team fights. Soulchains followed by Absolution can chunk a good part of health off of a whole team, leading to an Eye of the Master to finish them off. * While able to deal an immense amount of damage, Libra is super squishy and has no escapes. Using Cleansing Fire at the crucial moment often can be Libra's only way out of a sticky situation. Trivia * Libra is named after the zodiac sign Libra, the scales. * Libra's quote, "You are writhing in the filth of your own corruption", is similar to Heimskr's quote, "We are but maggots, writhing in the filth of our own corruption!" from the game Skyrim. * Libra's quote, "The Master forgives...but I am just his servant" is similar to Zachary Comstock's quote, ""The Lord forgives everything, but I'm just a prophet… so I don't have to." from the game Bioshock Infinite. * Libra's quote, "For the night is dark and full of terrors. His radiance shall light the way." is similar to Melisandre's quote, "The night is dark and full of terrors...but the fire burns them all away." from the series A Song of Ice and Fire. Change Log Category:Custom champions